


Suddenly Love

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Misunderstandings, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics, Steve Angst, Steve Loves his girls, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a little upset that Loki left him in the Hotel.  In steps the Girls to sort him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the series inspired by the songs of Chris De Burgh. below is a link for the song performed by the Artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJJAsjVfISY
> 
> If you haven't already, please read 'Fire On The Water' first.

Steve checked out of the hotel and headed straight home, cursing the fact the he couldn’t check his messages. He would have preferred to know what he would walking in to, but there was nothing he could do.

The house belonged to an old friend of Jane’s father who was now teaching in London. Erik was the only family Jane had apart from Steve, Bucky and the other girls and had given her away at the wedding. He had become something of a father figure to everyone so when Jane moved in with Thor, he was more than happy for the others to carry on living in the house, especially when the alternative was it standing empty.

Steve only managed to walk through the door before he got pounced by Darcy and Natasha, both eager for details.

“So where did you disappear to last night, if I don’t know?” Asked Natasha, a cheeky grin on her face.

“How come you missed breakfast, did you get seconds this morning?” ask Darcy at the same time.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Steve said. He knew this was coming but wanted to avoid it as long as possible. These girls were not that easily put off.

“Is everything ok, Steve? I know you don’t kiss and tell, but…….” Nat said gently, a little worried

“Not now ok. Please.” Begged Steve trying to get to his room. Nat knew it was time to quit. Darcy never quit.

“Come on, Steve. It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“It was amazing and then he left me. Not a word, no note, no number. I would be ok with a one-off, but I never expected to be ditched like that. And I’ll see him at every party that Jane has, just to make it worse. Happy now!” Steve left the gobsmacked girls in the living room and bolted for the safety of his bed.

Natasha picked up the phone and text Jane.

 

Steve could hear his phone ringing where he dumped it in the Living room. Natasha must have put it on charge. He knew he should go and get it, but didn’t want to go out of his room as he would run into Darcy and Nat again. They would smother him, as they had inherited Jane’s need to Mother him. Nat at least knew where the line was. It was still her who stormed in, her phone and his in her hands.

“Look at this.” She said her phone shoved under his nose. On it was a message from Jane.

“Are u sure? L got T to give him S number b4 we left.” Jane had this habit of only using a person’s first letter in text, which worked until Darcy started dating a Shane. Very confusing.

Nat then replaced her phone with his own. There were 5 missed calls from Jane, 2 from Thor and 3 from a new number and the email from this morning. Steve looked at Nat still a little confused but took the phone. Nat decided to leave him to it.

Steve opened the Email and his heart sank and lifted all at the same time. Of course Loki had said the night before that he had to work today, while they had still been able to talk. Steve felt like an idiot, he normally brought his charger with him. He had been in a rush the previous morning when he was packing his overnight bag. The one thing made him feel better was that Loki wanted to have dinner with him, not just another hook-up. Steve would have taken either but he wanted Loki to be more than just another name on his phone.  
He typed off a quick message to Jane, telling her everything would be sorted then looked at the clock. 2.20pm. Judging from the missed calls from the unknown, Loki took his lunch around 1.00, so he would be back at work.

 

Steve waited until after 5 before he tried to call. It rang twice.

“Steve, it that you?” Loki asked, sounding a little unsure.

Steve nearly hung up in panic, but held it together. “Ya, it’s me.”

“I…..have I done something wrong here? I’ve had Thor texting, asking me what I did to you. If you don’t want to see me again, that’s fine, just let me know. Don’t get my Brother involved.” Loki sounded a little annoyed and Steve couldn’t blame him.

“No, no it’s not anything you’ve done and I do what to see you. God, I really suck at things like this. Look, is the offer for dinner still on the table? I think I need to explain in person.” Steve said hopefully.

There was silence for a moment. Steve would understand if Loki refused right now. “Ok, I’ve got a late meeting, but shouldn’t be more than a half hour.”

They decided between them to meet in a local Brazilian restaurant, with Loki making the reservations as he had a better chance of getting a table at short notice. “By the way, I didn’t say anything to Thor. Nat text Jane. The three of them tag team me when they need to.”

“I see. Sounds like you need protecting from your protectors”

“You don’t know the half of it. I’ll see you soon, bye Loki.”

“Bye, Steve.”

 

Steve changed his clothes and went to the living room, to find that Nat had taken the car to meet one of the new guys at work, whom she had hit it off with. Nat and Steve worked for the same company, SHIELD Designs, Steve as a one of the consultant Artists and Nat worked in the personal department, although she also covered accounts as well. This meant they shared a car rather than waste the fuel. Plus as they had just started picking up the new guy Clint, they got a good car parking spot for carpooling. It was rare that there was a problem as they mostly shared a social life too. Darcy’s car had broken down again, so he couldn’t borrow hers. Still the restaurant wasn’t too far so he took a cab.

When he arrived, Loki was already seated. They were in the middle of the room. Steve would have liked things a little more private, but it was a late booking. Loki had been looking at the menu, but put it to one side when Steve sat down. The waiter handed Steve his menu, but he put it down too.

Steve and Loki eyed each other for a moment.

“I’m going to be honest, Steve, I’m only here because I want to know what I did so wrong. After that, I’m not sure if it would be better for me to just leave.” Loki looked very serious while he was talking.

“No please. Hear me out, ok. I’m the one who screwed up.” Steve paused to take a drink. When Loki didn’t say anything, he continued. “I was hurt when you weren’t there this morning. I have this rule. I like to share breakfast with whoever I sleep with. I know it sounds silly. Even for one-offs, I don’t like people feeling that what we did wasn’t special. I don’t do hook-up very often, and normally with people who I know and who know me. I prefer relationships.”

Loki’s face soften a little. Suddenly he got why Steve waking up alone might have upset him. “It’s not silly, it’s sweet and something I wish I knew, I would have woken you at least to say goodbye. I couldn’t do breakfast, I had to eat at my desk. I really didn’t want to leave you, but I did email you the first chance I got.”

“My phone died so I didn’t read it until after Nat started involving my adopted family, which would be our family now. If you think about it, as Jane is my sort of sister, you’re my sort of brother-in-law.”

“I would rather not think of you like that, if you don’t mind. Do you always shoot off in odd directions when you talk?”

Steve shrugged “It’s a habit I got from Darcy. Drives Bucky mad.”

“Ok, Thor is really bad at important information. Who is Bucky? Nobody has ever explained to me what this odd group of yours is and where it started. I would rather know what I’m letting myself in for here.” said Loki a little exasperated but laughing all the same.

“Ok short version. Bucky is my best friend since high school and my roommate when we were freshmen in collage. He dated Jane for about 3 months. They split up but she stuck around and started this mixed up family with us and Darcy in tow. You’ve met Erik, we live in his house. When we graduated, Bucky joined the Army, and Natasha moved in. Jane met Thor. The rest you should know”

“And there is no one else?”

“There’s been boyfriends, or girlfriends in Bucky’s case, but no it’s just us. Thor is the first one in a while to break through the ranks and stick around. I do think Nat is sweet on a new guy in work, but not sure if that will go anywhere.” Steve stopped for a moment, thinking to himself about his ‘family’. “I don’t understand us sometimes myself. For me, I always wanted a family and they’re it. Mum died and Dad took off when I was 10, so I was in foster care, mostly group homes till I got them to emancipate me at 16. I was sickly when I was young and a lot of families didn’t want the extra problems. Sorry, I’m meant to be telling you how sorry I am about being a dick, which I am.”

Loki reached over and squeezed Steve’s hand. “Steve, I get it, it’s ok. I should have woken you up, you could have checked you email. It was a misunderstanding, one I don’t think is worth getting hung up over. Let’s order and you can try and explain all this to me again, slowly.”

 

They talked for hours and Loki told Steve a little more about himself, including the fact that he was adopted. He had found out after his own graduation from Law School and had been one of the reasons he had gone traveling. He had come back more grounded about it, but Steve could tell it was still a little bit of a sore subject. He also noticed that Loki alternated between calling his parents Mom and Dad to Frigga and Odin. Thor on the other hand was always my brother and Steve could see how much he cared about him.  
As they talked and ate, the music in the room had been playing traditional Latin style songs. Now it changed to a singer that Steve was sure he recognised. It was the same voice as the one last night, and it was yet another love song.

_“Suddenly love comes in and finds me on open ground,_  
_Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run, there's no turning back,_  
_And a journey has just begun;_

_Suddenly love breaks down the doors,_  
_There is singing inside,_  
_And all of the light that's in your eyes, shining here tonight,_  
_Has woken the man in me, and the woman in you,_  
_The woman in you;”_

 

Steve watched Loki as he talked, thinking about the song that was playing and realised that he had started to fall in a big way. If fact, he was sure he was more than half in love. Loki looked up from his plate and saw Steve staring. He smiled and Steve hoped that meant that he felt it too.

_“All night, heads on the pillow, and eyes that are never shut,_  
_All night, rain on the window, but inside, we have so much;_

_Suddenly love takes me away where I've never been,_  
_Shows me a world I have never seen, I could only dream,_  
_That I ever would find myself with a lover like you,_  
_A lover like you;”_

Loki smile turned to a grin and Steve shifted a little, feeling more than a little hot under the collar.

“Would you like to stay for something sweet or maybe we could do something else?” Loki asked. The words held so much promise and just to be sure Steve didn’t miss his meaning, he slide his foot up Steve leg, stopping mid-thigh, so close, but so painfully far.

_“All night, heads on the pillow, and eyes that are never shut,_  
_All night, body to body, and thrilling to every touch;_

_Oh, suddenly love takes me away where I've never been,_  
_It shows me a world I have never seen, and I just want to be,_  
_Alone in your mystery, love me over and over, and over and over again.”_

 

“Loki, I’m not looking for a hook-up. If we do this again, I want it to be the start of something. I think we could be good, but if you don’t want that, I would rather stay your friend.” Steve didn’t really want to say anything, but he couldn’t cope with any more misunderstanding right now.

“Steve I don’t do hook-ups at all. I was all in last night.”

Steve smiled and said “Better get the bill.”

They paid and went out in to the night air. Loki pulled Steve in for a kiss. “Your place or mine?”

“Yours. I want keep you up all night and would rather not face the girls after that.” Said Steve with a wicked grin of his own.

Loki smiled and led the way to his car. To himself, he made a note to ask Thor the first chance he got for hints on dating this insane group. He figured he would need all the help he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> I picked a Brazilian restaurant on purpose. It took many years for Chris to get recognition in the UK and Ireland. His first number single and album was in Brazil. He is still in fact more popular in Europe, the mid east and South America than he is in the UK
> 
> Feedback always Welcome


End file.
